cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Freehold of The Wolves
---- * Mad King: Canik * Hand of the King: **pjk11 (Taco) * Lord of Harmony: **Smitty256 * Lord of Finance: **Lord Draculea * Lord of State: **Dark Lord Sauron * Lord of War: **Kaznawim *'White Sphere Senators:' **Maegor **Turetel **Javaswiller **Galerion **Prince Oberyn |internationalrelations = See below |forumurl = https://discord.gg/dE8GDx6 |ircchannel = |offsitememberlisturl = |statsdate = 1 January 2020 |totalnations = 108 |totalstrength = 10,212,657 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 94,562 |totalnukes = 2,117 |aidslots = 156 / 635 (24.57%) |rank = 4 |score = 47.48 }} The Freehold of the Wolves (FTW) is an Absolute Monarchy and the number four alliance in Cyber Nations. It is the largest and only sanctioned White team alliance. FTW remains one of the premier alliances in Cyber Nations since its founding in October 2017. Its members are known as Valyrian Wolves and each Valyrian Wolf is a member of the Tribunal. FTW prides itself in the fact that we have one of the strongest lower-tier of nations in the entire game. It's King, Canik, previously served as the Alpha Wolf of the Fellowship of the Wolves, and Chancellor of the Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics. He has control of all functions of the government. History Freehold of The Wolves (FTW) was formed as the result of a merger between The Freehold and the Fellowship of The Wolves by Diadoch Maegor, Alpha Wolf Canik, and pjk11 on October 25th, 2017. On June 6th, 2018, the FTW surpassed 10,000,000 NS! 1,000,000 Tech! & 100+ members In December 2018, ANiMaLz merged into the FTW. After the merge, FTW gained a Brown Team Senate seat. On January 16th, 2019, Supernova X officially merged into the FTW. After the merge, FTW gained all 5 White Team senate seats! On January 30th, 2019, FTW became a founding member and signatory of the military bloc known as the Roll For Initiative Charter of the Freehold of the Wolves Across the Narrow Sea, the Freehold of Valyria ruled Essos from Volantis to Qohor, from Qohor to Lorath. Led by its Dragonlord, it fought many wars, against many people, and formed an empire of fire and blood. North of the Neck, from Moat Cailin to the Wall, from the Wall to the Land of Always Winter, packs of wolves roamed supreme; they fought each other, and they fought fiercely, till one prevailed. They joined under one pack and formed a fellowship, the Fellowship of the Wolves. When the Dragons first landed in the North, the Direwolves saw the worthy beast, worthy of a fight, but more worthy of an alliance. An alliance would help them in the fight against the darkness, for winter is coming, and with it comes the wights, the Others, and the Night King. From that day forward, the direwolves, and the dragons shared the same meat, the same mead, the same halls, the same brotherhood. For only a strong people can survive a land of fire, and only strong people can survive a land of winter. When the Diadoch and the Alpha Wolf led their two people into battle, side-by-side, one ruled the earth, the other rules the skies. All realized that only would the enemies of both realms could be defeated with their new brothers by their side. All Direwolves and all Dragons then proclaimed in one voice that a new brotherhood, a new fellowship would be formed: The Freehold of the Wolves. This brotherhood would be guided by Ice and Fire, and the tenets of Brotherhood, of Unity, and of Fearlessness. This new brotherhood then declared that they would be thusly governed. Article I: Admission Requirements Chapter I: Admission *A nation that desires to join the Freehold of the Wolves must submit an application to the Lord of Harmony, who will inform the applicant of the rules and conduct. *Upon approval, the applicant’s title will be Valyrian Wolf earning all rights and respect that come with the title. *The applicant will join the color sphere of the alliance, unless granted an exception by the King. *Nations who are under thirty days old will be put into the Mentor Program until they pass the ninety-day mark. *When the alliance is in a state of war, admission into the alliance is on hold unless the King dictates otherwise. Any nation that wishes to join the alliance when the alliance is at war shall be left as “Non approved, probationary member” until the war closes. Any Non approved, probationary members are protected by the alliance and will be set up with a trade circle if they don’t already have one. Article II: Hierarchy & Governing *King *Council of Lords *Advisors *General Membership Chapter I: King of Fire & Ice *The King shall have supreme authority in all matters. *The King is solely responsible for the affairs, governance, policies, & leadership of the alliance. *The King shall serve for an indefinite term, subject to death, resignation, or prolonged inactivity. *Upon vacancy, the King may appoint his successor. *If no successor is appointed, an election will be held by the Tribunal. *The King may appoint a Regent for any length of time to rule in his stead while he is away. The Regent shall have the same powers as the King and will rule in their name until the King returns. Chapter II: The Council of Lords *Section I: Hand of the King **The Hand of the King is the second in command of the alliance. **The Hand shall serve at the King’s pleasure. **The Hand is answerable only to the King. **The Hand shall lead the Council of Lords when the King is not present. **When the King is unable to effectively rule, the Hand may serve in his place until the King returns, if no Regent has been appointed by the King. **The Hand shall act as a public spokesperson and oversee the daily affairs of the Council’s Lords. **Should the Hand resign, be removed, or become inactive, it is the duty of the King to replace the Hand. *Section II: Lords **The Lords shall serve as the leaders of their respective departments and will be delegated appropriate powers and responsibilities by the king. **The Lord’s words should be treated in the same respect as if the King were making a request. **The Lord’s term shall be indefinite; they may be removed from their office only by the King, their resignation, or prolonged inactivity. **The Lords may organize their departments, appoint appropriate deputies, and deal with any disciplinary matters within their department how they see fit. ***The title of the Lord’s deputy shall be left to the discretion of the Lord. **All policies for the alliance shall be set by the King and enforced by the Lords. **The King may involve himself in the matters of the Lord's department per his discretion. **The King reserves the right to dictate both the number and duties of the Lords. ***Should a Lord’s seat become vacant, the deputy will serve as the Acting Lord until the King finds a suitable replacement. In the event that there is no deputy, the King will serve as the head of that department until he names a new Lord. *Section III: Advisors **Any member of the Tribunal may be appointed as an advisor to the King and his Council of Lords. **The King reserves the right to appoint as many advisors per his discretion. **Advisors do not have executive power. **Advisors may not act in a Lord’s position unless otherwise appointed to the position by the King. Chapter III: General Membership *Section I: Tribunal Members **All Valyrian Wolves shall be considered part of the Tribunal. **All members of the Tribunal accept that membership in the Freehold of the Wolves is incompatible with membership to any other alliance and shall forsake membership to any other alliance with the King being allowed to grant exceptions. **All members of the Tribunal are bound to an oath of confidentiality and may not reveal any internal, confidential, or private conversations that take place within the alliance. This oath persists even if the player were to leave the alliance. **Should any member break this oath of confidentiality, they shall be branded a traitor and/or a spy and will be dealt as such. **All members have the following rights: ***Full protection and support of the alliance ***A vote in all elections and charter amendments ***Petition the King and his Council of Lords *Section II: Non approved, probationary members **Any nation that requests admission into the alliance shall be considered non approved, probationary members. **Every non approved, probationary member is granted the full protection and support of the alliance. **Rogues and troublemakers attempting to join and take advantage of our blanket protection will be disappointed. Article III: Elections, Treaties, & Amendments Chapter I: Elections *Section I: No-Confidence Vote **Should any member of the Tribunal feel that the King has failed in his duties, or is acting detrimentally to the interest of the alliance, they may call for a vote of no confidence. **Should a vote be called, the call must be backed by 50% +1 alliance members to proceed to a vote. **The vote will be open to all members of the alliance and must receive a minimum 65% +1 to be considered valid. **The issue of no-confidence shall be debated by the tribunal over a period of 72 hours. **The voting shall be held over a period of 72 hours once the discussion period has ended. After the vote has been called and until all the votes have been counted, the King shall not govern in any way, shape or form. The Hand and the Council of Lords shall lead the alliance until the results of the vote are known. **If the vote is called by the Tribunal, the Council of Lords shall abstain from voting. **If passed, the King is removed from office, and may not hold office again. **If passed, an election shall be called. **If passed, the Hand of the King shall serve in the King’s stead until a new King is appointed. *Section 2: Elections **Should the position of King become open through a no confidence vote or no successor is appointed, an election will be called. **When an election is called, any member of the tribunal may nominate another member for the position. **Before the election is held, there shall be a period of discussion lasting no longer than 72 hours. **Voting shall be held over a period of 72 hours once the discussion period has ended. **Minimum one-third of the alliance must vote for it to be considered valid. **Should the election fail, the vote not be considered valid, or no member gains the majority, the Council of Lords shall appoint the next King, with a majority vote. ***In the event that the vote is a tie, the Hand of the King shall serve as the tie breaking vote. Chapter II: International Treaties *The King is solely responsible for creating new treaties, as well as maintaining them. *Any alliance member may request an alliance wide vote on a treaty cancellation. This requires the backing of at least 75% of the Lords to move to a vote. Chapter III: Amendments to the Charter *Any member of the Tribunal may call for an amendment to this charter. *Any changes are subject to an alliance wide vote. *The proposal must be supported by at least 75% of Lords to proceed to a vote. *The proposed amendment shall be debated by the tribunal over a period of 72 hours. *At the end of that 72 hours, the voting will begin. *The voting shall last for 72 hours. *Minimum two-thirds of voters must be in approval for the amendment to pass. *Minimum one-third of the alliance must vote for it to be considered valid. Article IV: Military Chapter I: Preparation *All members are required to maintain a general state of preparation for waging war, should circumstances require. *Members shall strive to maintain an adequate war chest level, and endow their nations by acquiring as many economic and military wonders as possible, at all stages of their national development. *During a state of war, tech dealing is prohibited. Unless approved otherwise by the King. Chapter II: Alliance Combat *The King may activate a treaty leading to a state of war, should he desire. *When the alliance is at war, no member is allowed to declare wars by themselves. The Lord of War will designate targets and assign members to said targets where they are needed, in order to effectively use the stagger. *Any member that refuses orders, or refuses to fight is subject to public disgrace and subsequent penalties, at the discretion of the King or the Lord’s Council. Chapter III: Raiding *The raiding of unaligned nations requires the authorization from the War Department. *Raiding of aligned nations must be authorized by the King and the Lord’s Council. *Unauthorized raiding shall be dealt with on a case by case basis. Signatories *Canik: Mad King *Taco: Hand of the King *Dark Lord Sauron: Lord of State *Smitty256: Lord of Harmony *Kaznawim: Lord of War *Lord Draculea: Lord of Finance Military Blocs Military Conflicts International Treaties See Also